Mystical Wolves
by EmoBabyLovesWykedSoul
Summary: This is the beginning of a long journey for a wolf pup that has to be away from her family in order to get the training she needs.But will this pup be able to face the challenges and danger that a waits her.Who know exactly how she'll be able to do it all


Its a cool summer night with the moon shining down brightly a pond Crystal Song Forrest. A slight breeze blows through out the forest causing the leaves to move against each other and make a low rustling sound. The sky is felled with thousands a pond thousand of stars. The full moon shines down brightly casting shadows on the ground from the trees. Some are brighter and bigger then others while others could barely be seen in the night sky. There was a mountain about a mile or so from the den live in. A River off in the distance on the other side of our den.

My sister, brother, and I plays outside the den enjoying the crystal clear sky and how bright it is from the moon. Mom sits outside the den watching us as we play our little games. Dad wasn't at the den, He was busy out hunting for us to have something to eat. The den isn't a big den but it has enough room for us to sleep in and not be cramped up together. Its was actually very roomy on the inside and it keeps us warms on cold winter night because it blocks the wind off of us so we don't have to worry about it. During warm summer night it keeps us cool. I guess the reason for that was because the water that is in the ground is slowly trying to escape from the damp dirt in the den.

I am a white wolf pup with an ice blue streak going across the top of my forehead. I don't know why it was there but i like it. It makes me different from others mostly but everyone here is different just about it. I also have ice blue tips on my ears, paws, and my tail. My eyes are a light blue that seems to sparkle in the moon light. I may not have an idea why my forehead has a streak across and i didn't know if i would ever find out why it was like the. I normally keep to myself unless I'm with family, I'm just not the one to talk much but mom say one day i would change. Want quit sure what she mean by that so every time she says it i just don't think about it anymore. My mom has told me that she named me Spirit after the moon spirit that was known to keep watch over everyone but i didn't see what that had to do with me.

My sister, Jade, Is a white wolf pup that has red on her paws, tail, and ears. The red looks a lot like flames going up her legs a little and her tail. On her ears though they look like upside down flames. Jade really didn't have any special marking to her except the red flame looking fur on her. Jade's eyes are greenish-blue. At time they look all green with out the blue tin to them. Jade was a little more out going then I am although she does have times when she doesn't talk from being shy. That only happens when she doesn't know someone though or it someone she like. Mom says that she was name after a stone that some says doesn't exist here in our forest. I'm not sure if it true or not, but I've never seen one.

My brother, Dark, and my dad are the same just about it. They both are pure jet black wolves. Its just Dark is a wolf pup and dad is full grown and they both have golden eyes. Dark is more mysterious thought. He does talk to others but he makes it heard for you to tell what he might be planning to do against someone. He not easy to read unlike dad. Dad is more caring and wants to do what he can to keep us save from harm. But we haven't had any trouble with things attacking us so no where of any harm coming to us.

Mom is a little different though. My sister and I figure we got our looks for her. Mom's eyes are two different colors. Her left eye is the same color as Jade's and her right eye is the same mine. The tips of her right paws, right ear, and her tail are light blue like mine. Her left paws, left ear are red. She also has red going down her back like flames just like Jade does and a light blue streak across her forehead. Mom is very loving over us.

I playfully bite my sister's tail and she turns and gently bites mine. Our brother darts in from the side of us and tackles us to the ground. Mom sits watching us laughing lightly to herself. I push Brother off us and my sister and I run.

We yell back at him. "You can't get us Dark."

Dark yells back at us. "Get back here Spirit and Jade."

We keep running as I yell back at him. "Nevah." That just my way of say never. I also ways though it sounded cooler then saying never.

Jade and I split up and run in different directions. Dark stops where we had split up at and looks back and forth between the two of us, trying to figure out who to go after. Jade and I stop then turns around looking at Dark as if we are waiting for him to come after both of us.

I turn and wags my tail in the air looking back at him, taunting him to come after me. "Dark is to slow, he'll nevah get me."

At the same time i make my taunt to Dark, Jade makes hers. "Dark is sloooow." She says slow like as if it was a word she was still learning just to make Dark want to go after her more.

We keep making our taunts to see what Dark would do.

Dark looks at both of us still going back and forth between us. He then yells "I'll get both of you." Under he's breathe he says. "Some how."

We both turn and wait for him to come after us or at less do something, but all he does is sits down. He closes his eyes as he tries to come up with a plan to get us both. He thinks to him self. _I wish there was to of me so i could get them both at the same time. Damn it why did i have to be born with to sisters and not another brother. This is so unfair to me. I'm never going to be able to get both at the same time when they're split up._

"I guess he's giving up" I say with a laugh.

"Yeah." Jade agrees with me. Right when Dark gets up, dad walk out of the wood dragging a deer across the ground. We all run and tackle dad to the ground except mom. She just gets up and walks over. Dad fall to the ground with us on top of him and the deer lay on the ground by dad.

Dad looks at mom and smiles lightly. "I caught dinner." He then looks at us "Who's hungry?"

We get off of dad and go over the deer. I could smell the warm, liquid, metallic tasting blood in its veins. Everyone takes a bite of the deer and a can taste the sweet deer meat and and fell the warm metallic blood bursting into my mouth. The deer meat and blood slowly makes it way down my throat as I smile happily at the meat dad had brought us. When we get done eating, mom licks the blood off of our faces to clean us. She smiles as she gets us completely clean and we smile back at her. Mom and Dad starts walking towards the den.

"Time for bed." Mom calls to us.

"Ok mom we're coming." We all say together.

Dark starts walking towards the den as Jade and i start whispering to each other.

"Lets tackle Dark." I whisper to Jade.

"Yeah then we'll run into the den."

I nod and we snicker to ourselves. When dark gets close to the den, Jade and I run at him then tackles him to the ground. We dart into the den and Dark takes off after us. When we dart into the den we almost cause mom and dad to trip over us.

"Get back here." Dark yells.

"Nevah!" I laugh.

"Make me." Jade giggles.

"Okay, time to calm down and go to bed kids." Mom and dad says to us.

"Okay." We say as we all lay down. Jade and I lays up against mom and Dark lays near dad as we all fall asleep.


End file.
